Numbers
by emjohnson
Summary: A little fluff J/D. "He wrote her twenty-four letters before he ever gave her one." A short fun fic! *Complete*


Hi all! This is just a cute little drabble. I am so in awe of how you all capture these two! I can't seem to find the right voice for them! Fluff!

Enjoy!

/

He kissed her fifty four times before he asked her for forever.

She smiled thousands before they ever became official.

At her bedside he spent eighty-five hours, watching the walls meld into patterns before he heard her talk again.

She spent two sleepless nights on his couch, watching his room with the door open.

They spent too twelve hundred and fifty three hours in the office, late, with pre-packaged food and no leftovers.

He yelled at her sixteen times, apologized for each.

She held his hand five times, squeezed hard four and lead him through the crowd to the quiet outside where he could breathe again.

He stared three hundred and sixty two before he told that she was beautiful.

She argued with him eighty seven times, to which he agreed eighty six times she was more than right.

One time he lied to her.

Thousand and six cups of coffee were drunk between them, maybe more if you count the second ones.

He had five beers before he let it slip that she was the best thing that ever happened to him.

She hugged him eleven times, away from everyone before they figured it out, telling him that it was all worth it.

He closed his eyes millions of times trying to control the world, and seeing her behind them.

She bought him six Christmas gifts, one homemade.

He wrote her twenty-four letters before he ever gave her one.

Both of them went through four phones, eight pagers and three laptops. She was able to save data in all of them.

In her closet hung three of his suits, covered in plastic for the emergency of late night changes.

He kept thirty-seven sugar packets in his desk because she always had too much sugar in her tea.

She had eight shots and two glasses of wine when she admitted that she had a crush on him three weeks after she met him.

The lanyard she wore was frayed at the end but she refused to get a new one, because it was the one he gave her.

He spun her around once in Hawaii and then realized he wasn't strong and they both went down laughing.

They both watched forty-seven sunsets at the Lincoln Memorial, eating gummy worms and Sour Patch Kids.

She packed his luggage one hundred and three times, making sure he always had a toothbrush and toothpaste.

He looked back at her on the bus nine hundred and sixty three times to make sure she was ok.

They went through a thousand and one cans of Diet Coke and Vodka Tonics on planes, not including Air Force One.

She gripped his hand nine hundred and seventy six times as they ascended into the air.

It took him eight minutes to undress her and another three to tell her that he couldn't live without her.

She cried in front of him five times, and it took him six seconds to take her into his arms.

He slammed the door sixty nine times and nine of them were in his apartment.

She asked him to leave her alone four times, and three of them he didn't.

He sent her three bouquets of flowers and she pressed them, keeping them in her journal.

Eleven times she drove him to his father's grave where she stood beside him as he talked.

He sat for eleven minutes with her in the doctor's office, hoping that they would have good news.

She had four dresses for formal occasions, to which she wore three of them.

They had packed forty-eight boxes when she moved to his place, only to find that he forgot to rent the U-Haul.

He ran eight minutes down the street to catch her, to tell her not to go but she had disappeared into the crowd.

They waved at each other two hundred and thirty one times when they were looking for each other.

He spent three minutes trying to ask her out.

She pulled on his hair five times and four times he deserved it.

He put his hands on her hips three times before he realized he shouldn't be doing it.

They both played thousands of minutes of 60's hits, which caused the staff to hum Beatles and Beach Boys for weeks on end.

She played Pretty Woman four times over five days and he thought he was going to have to climb a fire escape to declare his love.

He read three Robert Frost poems in bed at night to her, and she told him what they all meant.

She kissed his cheek five times before she kissed his lips.

He traced her scar with his finger fifty eight times telling her that she would never be alone again.

She ran three miles on the treadmill before she had to stop, realizing she wasn't as young anymore.

He worked out forty-five minutes for six days for eight months and found he actually had muscles.

It took her two minutes to want him after she saw him step out of the shower.

After twenty-two students and twenty-two papers he wanted to quit teaching but she wouldn't let him.

They spent one hundred and sixty five minutes in the store before they realized they had no idea what they were doing.

After nine hundred and thirty eight minutes, they welcomed Leo Noah into the world.

It took him five times to figure out how to wrap Leo in a swaddle.

Three diaper changes and she was already an expert.

They slept fifty-eight minutes before he woke up, and they realized this would be a different type of no sleep.

She smiled at Leo one hundred and three times before she even left the hospital.

It took him three times to get him strapped in, to which she let him do it.

Six balloons and one cake greeted them home.

Four pasta dishes and six mac and cheese's were in the fridge.

She rocked him for one hundred and forty two minutes before she put him down.

They embraced for ten minutes watching him sleep.

He squeezed her hand once as he led her to bed where they slept.

She kissed his cheek once and he embraced her tight, letting the minutes pass without thinking.

He told her he loved her, losing count.

She smiled and said she loved him too, losing count.


End file.
